1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of a new and improved fluid pressure isolator apparatus and more specifically to a fluid pressure isolator apparatus for selectively controlling communication of a contained pressurized fluid to at least one of a plurality of outlets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Overpressure conditions occurring in a fluid containment system are universally recognized as potentially being extremely hazardous to life, property and the environment. When a fluid is contained under pressure within any flow or working system, any increase or build up in internal fluid pressure inherently subjects the entire fluid containment system to this greater fluid pressure. Most fluid containment systems are designed and constructed with appropriate containment components having appropriate safety factors to safely handle the anticipated or planned fluid pressure for the system. On occasion, the actual fluid pressure present in the flow system may exceed the anticipated or design range of the fluid containment equipment. This unanticipated actual fluid pressure increase or build up may result from a wide variety of causes including equipment malfunction or human error. If this unanticipated increase in fluid pressure is permitted to exceed the design capability of the fluid containment system, a failure of the weakest containment equipment component in the fluid containment system will normally occur. Such failure may be structurally catastrophic resulting in an explosion like destruction of the fluid containment system component to uncontrollably release or vent the overpressured fluid into the environment. Many contained or working fluids are extremely hazardous or flammable when released into the environment for compounding the overpressure hazard.
To prevent such undesired equipment failures and uncontrolled loss of fluid from an overpressure condition, most fluid containment systems are provided with some form of safety pressure relief protection to release or vent the excess fluid pressure in a controlled, prearranged manner before equipment failure occurs. Often statutory law and governmental regulations mandate such safety protection to release the excessive pressure build up. In addition, most widely accepted industry standards or codes and insurance carriers recommend or require the use of such overpressure safety devices. However, to be effective the safety device must be in flow communication with the contained pressure system. If blocked from communication with the contained fluid system, the safety device is rendered inoperable for its intended purpose.
In general, such overpressure safety devices usually take the form of safety valves or rupture discs. Both forms of safety devices are well known to those skilled in the art and are commercially available from a large number of suppliers. As a general characterization, a rupture disc is a thin membrane of controlled thickness that is designed to blow out or destructively fail at a specified or selected overpressure and release the contained fluid to prevent further pressure build up. After such use the failed rupture disc must be replaced. In general, a pressure safety valve has a movable closure element biased closed by a spring or the like and is enabled to shift to an open position when the fluid pressure reaches a specified or selected overpressure that overcomes the predetermined spring force. Unlike the rupture disc, the safety valve may operate to close when the excess pressure of the contained fluid system is released. However, after each pressure relief operation it is accepted practice to clean and maintain the safety valve including calibration or resetting of the biasing spring to confirm the release setting pressure is proper. While specific overpressure safety devices are outside the scope of the present invention, the apparatus of the present invention is especially well adapted for use in combination with any type of overpressure safety devices to enable desired testing, maintenance or replacement without interrupting operation of the associated pressurized flow system.
U.S. Pat. No. 826,337, to Kluhsmeier, entitled "Liquid Cooler" discloses a valved cross flow heat exchanger flow apparatus for simultaneously cooling beer and water. The disclosed flow apparatus also provides only a single manually operated valve for the outlet of either fluid. No means for coordinating or selective operation of either outlet valve or fluid overpressure protection is disclosed.
In Shaw U.S. Pat. No. 1,194,676 there is disclosed a manually operated or actuated control valve mechanism for a contained hydraulic fluid system having a double acting piston. The control valve system or mechanism is formed by two separated manually operated valves having mechanically linked operating levers for the paired valves so that when one of the valves is positioned to close the hydraulic fluid exhaust, the other is open to the exhaust system. No safety overpressure means for the hydraulic working fluid is disclosed.
Lund U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,267 is entitled "Internal Combustion Engine". The various disclosed supply and return flow arrangements for circulating coolant between the engine cylinder block and radiator heat exchanger are provided with suitable manually operated block and bleed valves to enable draining of the engine block without disturbing the radiator coolant. To ensure complete radiator coolant isolation from the engine block, the manual operating levers of the system block valves or cocks may be connected so they may be moved between the open and closed positions simultaneously. No safety overpressure means is expressly disclosed, although in most current automobiles the radiator cap serves as a safety pressure relief valve for the engine coolant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,626 to Paul, Jr. discloses a low internal flow restriction multiple outlet valve apparatus having a single movable flow directing or controlling member employed in conjunction with an overpressure relief system of at least two separate safety devices. The single movable flow directing member is selectively positioned automatically or manually to enable or direct the flow from the single inlet to the selected outlet communicating with at least one safety device of the overpressure relief system. Rotation of the stem and connected flow directing member aligns either first or second apertures or passageways formed in the flow directing member at 90 degree angles with a selected housing port. Upon operation of a rupture disc, a suitable pressure or other sensor provides a signal to a computer controller which activates the stem operator to select the other port.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,032 to Van Linger is entitled "Motor Operated Tandem Valve Assembly". The disclosed assembly simultaneously operates a plurality of conventional low pressure thermoplastic flow control valves to achieve the desired flow sequence. The disclosed actuator or valve operating reversible motor means is used to selectively move or operate the conventional butterfly or ball valves through a quarter turn (90.degree.) arc using an adjustable linkage pivotally connecting the valve stem operating handles or levers.
Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,772 is entitled "Dual Active Selector Valve". The disclosed selector valve apparatus includes a fluid containment body having a single fluid inlet and at least two spaced fluid outlets that are spaced 180 degrees apart. A movable rotor disposed internally of the valve body is used to selectively control fluid communication between the inlet and at least one of the plurality of outlets while blocking fluid communication with another of the outlets to enable safety device replacement or maintenance without interfering with operation of the contained working fluid system. The rotor forms three curved flow conduits and a flow closure disc which are circumferentially disposed on the rotor with a 90 degree angle or arc spacing therebetween. When the closure disc is separated from the fixed seat to break any seal therebetween, the rotor may be freely rotated to achieve the desired alignment. To effect the longitudinal or axial movement of the shaft or mounting pin for effecting closure disc spacing, a separate rotatable lock assembly is employed. To ensure proper axial and rotational positioning of the rotor with the body during locking and unlocking operations a complicated and expensive to manufacture positioning lug and slotted ring arrangement is employed.
Each of the above identified patents is hereby fully and completely incorporated in the present disclosure by this specific reference as if their entire content were set forth in full herein.